This invention relates to electric switches and more particularly to the contact structure of a ground switch contact spacer. Generally, the pivotal blade type of ground switch includes a blade having one end pivotally attached to a fixed support and having an end adapted to swing about the pivot to a position between contacts of a contact spacer mounted on another support. In order to overcome the high friction forces experienced upon the engagement of the blade with the contacts of the contact spacer present designs impart a twist-in effect to the blade to forcefully engage the blade contact with the contacts of the contact spacer. The twist-in effect imparted to the blade is to reduce the operating effort required to open and close the switch. However, the mechanism required to effect the twist-in of the blade is both costly and complicated.